


Toxic

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Post-Season/Series 04, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: Clarke stumbles upon some of Becca's music while waiting for the smoke of Praimfire to dissipate and goes on a trip down memory lane.





	Toxic

Day 33.

Clarke sighed and looked around Becca’s lab. It had been yet another day of changing bandages and staring at the computer monitoring systems waiting for the smoke from praimfire to dissipate. 

“Even nightblood can’t save you from oxygen deprivation,” Clarke said to nobody in particular. 

Supposedly it was sometime in the evening but it was hard to tell. Clarke had settled into a pretty standard routine of keeping herself busy in the lab. Checking the food and water rations. Monitoring her injuries. Signaling the Ark through the radio she found. Tracking the air quality outside. 

But the constant watching and waiting was starting to become unnerving. Plus the routine was no longer filling her day now that some of her most debilitating injuries had healed. 

Clarke flipped listlessly through Becca’s files on the computer. 

_Personal logs_

“Not in the mood”

_Facility Monitoring_

“Been there”

_Exterior Monitoring_

“Done that”

_Music_

“Hrm… that could be interesting” 

Clarke opened up the music program and a playlist called Millennial Dance Party immediately populated the screen.  A bemused smile crept onto Clarke’s face. 

She had recently read in Becca’s logs all about the aftermath of that party. How Becca had spent the most of the night consoling one of her extremely inebriated colleagues on the staircase.  How a rookie member of the staff was dared to put glow sticks in the radiation test tank. That Becca was still finding something called butterfly clips all over the place. 

“Here goes nothing” Clarke muttered as she hit play on the list. 

An upbeat song she didn’t recognize immediately filled the room. 

_Everybody get down tonight_

Clarke’s bemused smile broke into a laugh. “They weren’t kidding around” Clarke remarked to nobody, again. 

On the computer Clarke flipped from the music application to the drawing one. It wasn’t as good as drawing on actual paper but it was better than nothing. She quickly started drawing the room and filling it party accessories - balloons, glow sticks, ribbons - as the playlist continued. 

She then started adding people to the room. Raven sitting on the console drinking punch. Monty and Harper dancing in the middle of the room with Jasper. 

A song saying to  _take a whiskey drink, take a vodka drink_  came on and feeling inspired by the lyrics Clarke added Emori and Murphy in the corner pouring these drinks. Another song with the lyrics  _ice ice baby_  came on and Clarke took a moment to add Echo and Roan into the corner of the room in her drawing, where they looked like they were conspiring.

Clarke started to draw herself and Bellamy sitting at the top of the stairs looking over the room. The song playing switched again. 

Most of the songs had been about partying until this point. One had even been about big butts. But now the lyrics were unsettling.

 _Oh, baby, baby_  
_I shouldn’t have let you go_  
_And now you’re out of sight, yeah_

Clarke paused and looked around the room, biting the front of her lip. Shaking her head she got back into her drawing. But the lyrics only got worse. 

_My loneliness is killing me (and I)_  
_I must confess, I still believe (still believe)_  
_When I’m not with you I lose my mind_

Clarke switched to the music program and slammed the console as she turned the music off. Hastily putting distance between herself and the computer Clarke stepped away and sat down at the top steps. She looked out over the empty room and took in a shaky breath. The room looked so much and so little like what she had drawn. 

She turned her head to the side and looked at the empty spot next to her on the steps. Her lip quivered and finally it was too much. Tears rolled down her face and Clarke buried her head in in her hands. She sobbed loudly, which was also heard by nobody in particular. 

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not a big fan of lyrics in fic... but these lyrics popped into my head the other day and I just HAD to write this.


End file.
